explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-119 |producer(s)= |story= Arnold Rudnick and Rich Hosek |script= Kenneth Biller |director=Kim Friedman |imdbref=tt0709001 |guests=Larry Hankin as Gaunt Gary, Judy Geeson as Sandrine, Tom Virtue as Walter Baxter, Terry Correll as Crewman |previous_production=Elogium |next_production=The 37's |episode=VGR S02E06 |airdate= October 2, 1995 |previous_release=Non Sequitur |next_release=(VGR) Parturition (Overall) The Way of the Warrior |story_date(s)= 48945.8 |previous_story=Elogium |next_story=The 37's }} =Summary= Voyager encounters a strange energy field during a surprise party on the holodeck for Kes's second birthday. Many members of the crew are at the party, including Captain Janeway and The Doctor, who is acting as their bartender. Eventually the ship becomes stuck in the field, causing the internal communications system on board Voyager to fail. Unable to communicate with Tuvok, who is acting captain during the party, the crew end the party early and attempt to return to their posts, however the ship's layout has mysteriously changed and they are unable to find their way. The crew eventually become separated and hopelessly lost within the labyrinthine corridors. Meanwhile, The Doctor becomes unable to return himself to sickbay, and finds himself amorously pursued by the hologram Sandrine. During the exploration, Neelix once more becomes jealous of Tom Paris's relationship with Kes; he goes on to demand to know more about her friendships with other male officers. When she becomes angry and refuses to discuss her feelings with him, he goes to Chakotay for advice. Chakotay tells him that jealousy is natural, but that he must try to control himself for the sake of his relationship with Kes. The crew, including Tuvok, who has left the bridge and become similarly lost, all find themselves back at the holodeck. They organize themselves in an attempt to reach crucial areas of the ship such as engineering and the bridge; B'Elanna and Paris are successful in reaching engineering, but when they try to transport to the bridge they find themselves back at the holodeck. Meanwhile, Janeway becomes delirious after coming into direct contact with the energy field, which is penetrating further into the ship, and is brought to the holodeck by Harry Kim in the hope that The Doctor can help her. B'Elanna returns to Engineering and makes an attempt to stop the field with a ship-wide energy burst, but this only makes the field envelop the ship at an accelerated rate. With the holodeck as the last refuge, the crew gathers there, and Tuvok suggests that the most logical course of action is to simply do nothing, as any attempt to stop it has only made the situation worse, and they so far have no evidence that being engulfed by the field is fatal. They do as Tuvok suggests and neither the crew nor the ship is harmed by passing through the field. Janeway is returned to health and surmises that the energy field was somehow sentient and trying to communicate with them – her theory is backed by the fact that the entire ship's memory had been downloaded and that 20 billion gigaquads of data have been uploaded to Voyager's computer. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Factual errors # Voyager is encountering a spatial distortion in the shape of a ring, which the crew can't figure out how to escape. In space, though, they have the option of movement in all three dimensions, so they could have merely moved the ship along the z-axis in order to evade the distortion. It would have been better to have the distortion in the shape of a hollow sphere. The distortion could be preventing the engines and/or maneuvering thrusters from generating enough thrust to move along the z axis. Incorrectly regarded as goofs # When B Elanna Torres is entering the transporter room (in hopes of finding engineering) you can see a door to the left which is actually a part of the engineering section. However once B Elanna is in the transporter room, the door disappears. Since we are explicitly told that the phenomenon that the ship has encountered is continuously rearranging the layout of the ship, we may assume that the door's disappearance was caused by the phenomenon. Nit Central # '' Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, July 27, 2000 - 2:27 am:'' If the spatial distortion has enclosed the ship like a ring, why not fly up, or down? They should have said sphere, or shell, instead of ring. The distortion effect could have disrupted the readings from the navigation systems. # '' Zarm Rkeeg on Monday, September 22, 2003 - 6:31 pm:Why would Kes' locket cost two weeks of replicator rations? I had the impression that replicators took some sort of molecular matter and re-arranged it into foods, objects, etc. if this is the case, the complexity of the object shouldn't matter, only the number of molecules used. Otherwise, would a slice of bread take 2 weeks rations as well? it's fairly large and has all those complex little holes. 'LUIGI NOVI (Lnovi) on Tuesday, October 16, 2007 - 12:04 am: Paris tells Kes that the locket her gives her as a birthday present in the teaser required two weeks of replicator rations. Let’s be generous and say that each crewmen are given no more than one replicator ration per day, and have to eat Neelix’s food for the other two meals. That would mean that Paris needed enough replicator rations for 14 meals to replicate the locket. Is the mass of 14 meals really equal to the mass of a locket? The only explanation I can think of is that replicator use is monitored, and non food/essential items cost more ration. '' dotter31 on Tuesday, October 16, 2007 - 4:19 pm:'' Maybe it takes more energy to make metal(or whatever the locket was made of) than food?''' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager